


Haircut

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Family, Gen, Hospitalization, Humor, Implied Relationships, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed offers a haircut.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Not even in my dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skywinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/gifts).



> I decided to gift this to Skywinder! Thank you for Reviewing my Series! :D

"How 'bout a hair-cut, Al?" Al looked from his book and gave a questioning glance.

 

"If it's you who's going to tend to it, Brother, then I pass." Al said and Ed mumbled something Al was sure was meant to be a curse for him to do something physically impossible.

 

"C'mon! I've given you plenty of cuts before." Ed defended. Al chuckled and looked up at the ceiling.

 

"Ah, yes. What have I been thinking those times. You've always did something weird to it! Luckily Teacher, Granny, or Winry would be there to help out. Now there's not anyone right now." Al responded resting his case. Then he sighed.

 

"I do wish Winry would be here though. I loved how she cut it." He then smirked and turned an eye to his brother who seemed to be in a daze.

 

"I seem to remember that you would enjoy those sessions as well Brother. Especially during your rehabilitation period." Ed glared at Alphonse, broken from his daze.

 

"Shut up! I did not!"

 

"Oh, please Brother. You couldn't fool anyone! You always purred like a cat when she-"

 

"DID NOT!" Edward said rising from his bed, his face as red as his former red coat. "Anyway! Long hair is my thing!" Al quirked a brow.

 

"Your thing? . . ." Ed gave a firm nod. "Whatever, Ed." Edward crossed his arms.

 

"You whatever, Al!"

 

"You!"

 

"You!" Al threw up his hands.

 

"Ed! what's the big deal!" Alphonse suddenly yelled. He glared at his brother for a while and then gave a confusing stare as Ed gave a soft smile at him. Al felt himself blush at the soft look. It was rare for his brother to openly show affection like that and it would sometimes totally catch him off-guard. Ed walked over to Al and ruffled his hair softly and Al felt himself leaning to the touch.

 

"I just want the little brother I grew up with to look like the one I grew up with." Suddenly Al understood and smiled.

 

"Okay, Ed. Go ahead."

 

* * *

 

"Are you done yet? Or did you cut off a chunk?" Al asked teasingly and Edward grumbled. The snipping of scissors still rang in his ear.

 

"Hey! Be patient."

 

"You're one to talk, Brother."

 

"Al stop touching your hair! You're ruining a masterpiece! There done!" Ed exclaimed proudly. "Here look." Ed encouraged, handing a borrowed mirror to Alphonse. Al gladly took it and stared into it wide-eyed. "Well?" Ed asked.

 

"Wow . . . I look like myself!" Al said happily putting the mirror in different angles to check himself. Ed suddenly stepped in front of him and smiled big.

 

"Wow, you look older. . ." Ed said amazed at the mature face his brother now held. Al smiled back at Ed and continued looking back into his reflection. Then Al put on a sly smirk.

 

" . . . Winry will be impressed."

 

"Why you little-!"

 

"EDWARD ELRIC! ALPHONSE ELRIC! HOW AFFECTIONATE IS YOUR BROTHERLY LOVE THAT HAS EVEN SURPASSED THE GENERATION OF THE ARMSTRONG'S BROTHERLY LOVE! WHAT A TOUCHING MOMENT!" a deep voice sang out, leaving Ed and Al yelping for their rescue from suffocating embraces.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review


End file.
